crashmaulfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fight for Sawmill
'' The Fight for Sawmill'' is a Source Filmmaker video by Crash Maul, published December 21, 2015. It takes place one month after Meet the Rabid Heavy Taming Engineer. Summary Three months after his rise, The Epic Scout has become an infamous legend among both teams alike. As B.L.U team begins to lose against R.E.D during a skirmish on Sawmill, The Epic Scout arrives on the scene and demolishes R.E.D once more without breaking a sweat. However, his team suddenly starts being slaughtered by a roaring beast, revealed to be none other than the Rabid Heavy. The two superhumans engage in a brutal fight, and the Scout still manages to hold his own against the beast even when his trainer, The Rabid Heavy Taming Engineer, begins to 2v1 him. After a massive battle, the Engineer and his pet leave, the Scout supposedly dead. However, a B.L.U spy manages to save and patch up the mortally wounded Scout, who after awakening, silently conveys this isn't over. Transcript ''Three Months Ago - B.L.U takes control of Watchtower, seemingly against all odds. One Month Ago - Teufort falls to R.E.D thanks to an Engineer and his hulking pet. Today - Sawmill.'' The video opens with a typical fight between R.E.D and B.L.U on the dark, rainy Sawmill. The camera pans around to reveal a B.L.U Demoman, Spy, and Medic readying up in a wooden cabin. The Epic Scout enters the scene by marching down the stairs, and Spy is visibly relieved. As The Epic Scout passes him and exits the cabin, the Spy gives him a thumbs up. The camera zooms into the Scout's angered eyes as he turns to the right to see two R.E.D Pyros and a Heavy charging him. The first Pyro launches a flare at the Scout, who dodges, unholsters his pistols, and lands two clean headshots on the Pyros. As their corpses collapse, the Heavy emerges behind them and fires a barrage of mini-gun fire upon the Scout, who dodges every round with his superhuman agility and delivers a brutal flying kick straight to the Heavy's face, shooting his bloody, unconscious twice in the back. A sniper shot whizzes past the Scout's head, and he front-flips onto the roof and showers the R.E.D Sniper with gun-fire, missing as his enemy retreats. On the other roof, a R.E.D Soldier fires a single rocket at the Scout, who roundhouses it into the Sniper, causing him to blow up into several bloody pieces. The Scout and Soldier confront each other on the wooden bridge connecting the two roofs, and the Scout stuffs his pistol into the Soldier's rocket launcher barrel right as he fires, causing the launcher to backfire and detonating the entire weapon and the Soldier's upper body.The Scout hops off the bridge and sees a R.E.D Engineer and Demoman charging the B.L.U Demoman + Medic duo from before. The R.E.D Engineer dissipates the Demoman's stickies with his Short Circuit, and the R.E.D Demoman charges at his counterpart with the Chargin' Targe and Eyelander, only to get his jaw broken by a flying kick from the Epic Scout at the last second. The Scout finishes the Demoman off by popping off two shots with his pistols, and dodges the Engineer's swing with his Gunslinger. The Engineer is skewered through the chest by the Scout with the Demoman's Eyelander. B.L.U Demoman: a thumbs up Thanks m-, WHUH?! cowers as the Scout's shot whizzes past him, into the head of the B.L.U Medic, who turned out to be a R.E.D Spy. As the Scout reloads his pistols, the Demoman charges into the warehouse to capture the point, only to get thrown out and killed on impact. Obscured by the two constantly moving sawmills, the roars and grunts of a beast as it mauls a B.L.U Pyro are heard by the confused Scout. The camera slowly reveals the beast to be none other than the Rabid Heavy, who sniffs out a cloaked B.L.U spy and swipes forward, ripping the Spy's watch off, uncloaking him, and slicing his forearm open. The Spy looks forward with his Ambassador and yelps in fear as the Heavy readies to execute him, who is stopped when the Scout lands a single pistol shot on his cheek. Through the Heavy's strangely colored POV, he jerks around and sees the shooter, the still confused Epic Scout. The Heavy leaps forward and swings, who hits and destroys one of the two sawmills after the Epic Scout dodges. The Epic Scout only manages to get off one more shot until the Heavy already swings, and misses, again, allowing the Scout to unload a few rounds into the Heavy's face point blank. The Scout tries to roundhouse kick his hulking opponent, but the Heavy blocks, allowing him to grasp the Scout by the ankle and savagely beat him into the ground. The Scout escapes a beat-down at the last second, now bleeding from the lip, and adjusts his cap. The Heavy beats his chest and charges the Scout like a bull, constantly missing thanks to the Scout's speed. The Scout picks up a Reserve Shooter shotgun and SMG before unloading them both onto the Heavy, to no effect other than enraging it. Like Blanka from Street Fighter, the Heavy curls into a ball and launches itself at Scout like a torpedo, who dodges onto to get his sleeve ripped off and disarmed once the Heavy hits him, still in ball-mode, after bouncing off a pile of planks. The Heavy gets back on his feet and looks around to see that the Scout has disappeared. The camera pans up to show the Scout is merely hiding on top of a crane-restrained log, who feels the bloody slice on his arm. As the oblivious Heavy investigate beneath him, the Scout looks around the area and spots the other sawmill as well as two grenades clipped to a Soldier's corpse, silently hatching up a plan with a wicked grin. Still stomping around the warehouse, the Heavy sniffs the Scout's location out to right above him, jerking around only to see nothing. Confused, the beast turns to its right to see a glimpse the Scout looting the Soldier's corpse before zipping away, and the Scout gets behind the angered Heavy to unpin and drop one of the grenades into the sawmill's inner mechanisms. He then unpins and throws another grenade up into the air before zipping away. The first grenade sends the giant saw-blade out of its station and straight into the air, and the second explosion sends the blade flying straight at the Heavy, knocking it over. The Scout pops off a single shot that sends one of the suspended crane claws falling onto the Heavy, pinning it to the ground. As the Heavy struggles under its restraints, the Scout picks up a Machina, climbs on top of the defenseless beast, and points the barrel straight into its eye. Right as his finger slides into the trigger, the Scout hears the click of a gun a few meters away from him, and instinctively hops out of the way, narrowly dodging a bullet. As the Scout raises his Machina towards the shooter, the bullet ricochets off a metal shutter and straight through the Scout's palm, making him drop his weapon and cringe in pain. The shooter was none other than the Rabid Heavy Taming Engineer, who twirls his revolver and props his cowboy hat up to show his new sunglasses and a cocky smirk. The Scout rolls to pick up his Machina, and the Engineer unloads most of his revolver towards the Scout. The Scout dodges most of them, but the pain and bloodloss daze him for a millisecond, which the Engineer exploits to finally land a shot, which Scout barely manages to block with the Machina. The shot breaks the gun, and as the Engineer reloads his revolver, the Scout drops his broken sniper and patches his skewered hand up with two rolls of bandages. The Scout charges the Engineer, who responses by firing his revolver. The Scout kicks up the dead Pyro's flamethrower off the ground, and that blocks the shot, which ignites the weapon and turns it into a spinning, airborne inferno that the Engineer narrowly avoids with a quick duck. The Scout kicks the Engineer back, dodges one of his shots, and downs him with a hand-stand spinning kick. Before the Engineer can even shake the daze off, the Scout delivers three brutal kicks straight to his jaw. Right before the finishing blow, a crane claw collides into the Scout's back, launching him across the warehouse, cringing in pain as he tries to get up. The Heavy, now free, charges out the Scout, who narrowly dodges a swing that would've crushed him by rolling out of the way. The Scout disappears again and the Heavy looks around, confused, before getting pounced on by the Scout and blinded with a tight roll of bandages The Scout flips off the Heavy's body as it tries to claw the blindfold off, and almost lands on the Engineer, who rolls out of the way at the last second. Mid-roll, he pops a shot off with his revolver that the Scout again dodges. The Engineer, realizing guns are useless in a battle with someone so fast, holsters his revolver with a twirl. The two have a standoff as the Heavy loudly flails around in the background, still blinded. The Engineer and Scout charge each other, getting in a slow-motion fist-fight and mostly blocking or dodging each other's strikes, until the Scout lands a knee that sends the Engineer across the room. The Scout charges the Engineer again with a kick, who catches it before bodyslamming the Scout into a crate, demolishing it. The camera goes into the Scout's POV as the Engineer pins him down and begins relentlessly bashing his face in. The Scout weakly reaches for a beer bottle out of the corner of his eye, and smashes it straight into the Engineer's temple, knocking him off. The Scout gets up and stumbles around, rubbing his horribly bruised face in agony. He hears the Engineer unholster his revolver and charges out of the warehouse. The Engineer fires a shot but misses, letting the Scout escape, so he snaps in anger, looking over to his pet, wallowing around on the ground, still blinded, and silently sighs. The camera cuts to back outside where the Scout is looting the corpses of the fire-fight from 5 minutes ago where he picks up and racks a Widowmaker and sniper rifle. The Engineer stomps out of the building and the Heavy jumps onto the warehouse, and as the Engineer investigates the scene, the Scout stalks him from behind a fence. The Scout slams the Widowmaker into the scope of the rifle, loudly breaking it and triggering the Engineer to reflexively waste a shot. The Scout flips over the fence and showers the Engineer with Widowmaker fire mid-air, before landing and continuing the hell-fire, barely missing thanks to a few rolls from the Engineer. The Heavy leaps over the fence to tackle Scout, who snipes him straight in the face mid-air and sends him plummeting to the ground. The Engineer rolls out of the way of his pet and fires off four shots, which are all dodged. However, the final shot ricochets off the shutter behind Scout, which grazes his back and makes him stumble. During his stupour, the Heavy uppercuts him to the ground, supposedly into unconsciousness. The Engineer calms down and takes a long pause before siccing his pet to eat the Scout. The Heavy leaps into the air, but the Scout awakes in a millisecond launches himself backwards into a cannonball straight into the Engineer, which also narrowly dodges the Heavy's attack. The Engineer regains his composure and aims forward, only to realize there's nothing in his hand. He ducks as a revolver shot from the Scout grazes him, and spins around to punch his opponent only to get roundhoused to the ground. The Scout readies to execute the Engineer only to realize the revolver is out of ammo, and he rolls out of the way just as the Heavy charges and swings at him. The Scout picks up and racks the sniper from before before running away as the Heavy makes chase, slowing him down with a shot to the face and picking up and cocking a Scattergun. The Scout parkours over a pile of planks and a fence as the Heavy continues lumbering after him, and the Engineer rushes to cut them off. The Heavy leaps around the roofs of Sawmill as the Scout sprints throughout the map, and it attempts to pounce on the Scout before again missing. The Scout aims his sniper perfectly and fires, only to hear another click. The Epic Scout: AW! The Heavy composes itself as the Scout discards the ammo-less sniper for a revolver he looted off a dead spy. Just then, the Engineer flanks the Scout and raises his revolver with a grin. The Scout ducks and fires in both directions at once. The Scattergun blast stuns the Heavy, and the revolver shot hits the Engineer square in the shoulder. The Scout spins around on his back and switches, shooting the Heavy with the revolver and narrowly missing the Engineer with a Scattergun blast as he takes cover behind some planks. The Heavy charges Scout and trips, and Scout does a kip-up before dodging a duo of shots from the Engineer, who jumped on top the planks, and kicks the Engineer's revolver far away. The two engage in a fist-fight that the Scout loses, and is thrown into the side of a fuel tank. The Heavy charges the Scout, who smirks and side-steps the strike, which lands straight into the fuel tank, wedging the Heavy's forearm deep within it as it spews oil. The Scout ignites the stream of oil with a shot from his Scattergun. Rabid Heavy: RUP! The entire area erupts into a fiery explosion, sending the Scout and Engineer flying. The shot abruptly cuts to a crow in the middle of a quiet forest, who is scared off by a colossal explosion in the distance. Cutting back, the Engineer safely lands on a roof while the Scout plummets onto the ground. A scorched bear claw lands right beside the Engineer, who looks into the wall of flames that used to be his pet, and visibly goes from a cold shock to a fiery rage. The Scout gets up and stumbles around in pain, and he hears the Engineer land behind him before spotting his revolver a few meters away from him. The Scout swipes it up, jerks around and fires, but is met with an incredibly brutal drop-kick square in his jaw, sending him flying. The shot still landed in the Engineer's knee, however, and he clutches it in pain. The two terribly wounded men craw towards the revolver, but suddenly, a hulk, covered head-to-toe in flames, bursts through the fence, and lets out a thunderous roar that immediately extinguishes the flames, revealing a naked, ash-grey brute. The Rabid Heavy spots the wounded Scout and begins stomping at him, before picking him up and launching him 10 feet in the air. The Epic Scout: NO NO NO N- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The Heavy sends him flying across the map into the warehouse by viciously punching him as he falls. The Scout lands near another fuel tank that was ignited by the explosion, which too explodes and destroys the warehouse. The Heavy is tempted to search the remains, but the Engineer calls him off and gestures them to leave. The Heavy gives the smoldering warehouse one final glance before following his master. The camera warps to inside the warehouse where the Scout is miraculously still alive, but completely unconscious. A shadow ominously looms over him. The camera cuts back to show the Engineer closing the gate to the demolished remains of Sawmill, which is finished off once a third explosion detonates the remnants. The Engineer gets in his truck and the Heavy hops into the back. A steak plops down onto the Heavy's head, and it waits a few seconds before shoving it in its mouth and the truck drives off into the forest. The Scout awakes in a cabin, scorched, scratched up, and treated. He weakly gets up and the camera reveals his savior was none other than the B.L.U Spy from before, staring out the window. After hearing the pained grunts of his friend, the Spy rushes over to help him up, and after a pause, the Scout stumbles over to the window and clutches his fist in rage. The credits roll. After the credits, a wall of TV's show security camera footage of the entire skirmish. The camera zooms out to show the arm of a wine drinking Spy, who breaks the glass out of anger. Trivia *This video utilizes music tracks from Half-Life, Half-Life 2, Kevin Macleod, and MusicRadar. Category:Videos